Fusion Zamasu
Summary Fusion Zamasu (合体 ザマス, Gattai Zamasu) is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Present Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Fusion Zamasu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: A few minutes Classification: Shinjin/Saiyan Hybrid, Potara Fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Including creating an energy scythe), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Limited Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Partial Acausality when wearing the Time Ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), Regeneration (At least Mid, likely much higher; as an immortal, he should be superior to Cell and Buu), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (With Magic Materialization), Duplication (Can cut through space-time to summon clones), likely to possess Telekinesis, Telepathy, Limited Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare) and Electricity Manipulation (via Lightning of Absolution), Resistance to Electricity and Time Stop (Stated to possess all of Goku’s abilities) Attack Potency: Universe level (Much stronger than both Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Was able to effortlessly fend off the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks), can ignore conventional durability by cutting through space-time with his ki scythe Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be significantly swifter than his components) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class (His mere ki emanations crushed all of the bones in Vegeta and Goku's arms. Casually broke Trunks' Sword in two, even when it was powered by Super Trunks' ki) Durability: Universe level (A combined Galick Gun from Super Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta only irritated him. Easily blocked strikes from the latter and Super Saiyan Blue Goku at the same time) Range: Universal, Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement (Fusion Zamasu's version of this move should have similar capabilities to Kibito and the East Kaioshin) Standard Equipment: Time Ring Intelligence: Likely very high, as he should have the combined intellect of his fusees. Zamasu was able to fool all of the Gods and concoct a successful scheme to make himself immortal, while Goku Black successfully swapped bodies with Goku before killing him and his family. Both are incredibly skilled martial artists who are able to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta blow for blow and are pragmatic enough to attack their foes from behind and steal their power. Weaknesses: Sufficiently powerful magic can undo the Potara fusion, Fusion Zamasu is incredibly arrogant (Believing himself to be the supreme God) and can be taken off guard should someone begin matching his newfound power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Scythe:' Fusion Zamasu is likely to have inherited this ability from Goku Black, allowing him to slice through space-time to ignore conventional durability and summon copies of himself from other timelines. *'Blades of Judgment:' Fusion Zamasu summons an array of red orbs that turn themselves into needles that descend and surround the targets before detonating, leaving little opportunity for escape. * Lightning of Absolution: Fusion Zamasu fires off bolts of purple electricity to attack his foes. This attack was powerful enough to incapacitate Vegeta. He can increase the area of effect by generating a giant bird-like creature out of his Ki. * Wall of Light: Fusion Zamasu generates a wall of Ki that disintegrates incoming attacks as well as those unfortunate enough to make contact with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 3